1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to vehicle seat structure, and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle pneumatic seat lift apparatus wherein the same is arranged to enhance ease of access within a vehicle relative to the vehicle seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Individuals of limited physical capacity such as aged individuals or individuals having back and/or leg injuries have suffered a degree of difficulty in the entrance and the egress relative to an associated automotive vehicle and seat.
Vehicle seats in the prior art have been typically related to the manner of positioning of the seat as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,832 providing a vehicle seat structure having a seat mechanism and more particularly to a cushion mounted to a gear rack arranged for lifting to enhance the ease of manipulation of an individual relative to the vehicle seat.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a pivoted plate structure arranged to selectively lift and support an individual relative to the vehicle seat and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.